Mary Page Keller
|birthplace = Monterey Park, California |family = Thomas Ian Griffith Two unnamed sons |yearsactive = 1982-present }} Mary Page Keller is an American actress. Biography Keller was born on March 3, 1961, in Monterey Park, California. She received formal training at the University of Maryland and the Boston Conservatory of Music, the latter of which has led to various performances in musical theater in Washington, D.C. After training in New York, acting in soap-operas and dinner theater, among other genres, she relocated to Los Angeles, California, to star in Duet for the FOX Network. She then went on to star in other TV series (including Baby Talk and Camp Wilder) and movies (including Deception: A Mother's Secret and Those She Left Behind). She has also costarred in feature films such as The Negotiator and Ulterior Motives, the latter of which she also produced. In her personal life, she lives in Los Angeles with her husband, actor Thomas Ian Griffith, and their two sons. On Criminal Minds Keller portrayed SSA Katherine Cole in the Season Two episode "P911". Filmography *Pretty Little Liars (2012-2017) as Dianne Fitzgerald (3 episodes) *Chasing Life (2014-2015) as Sara Carver (34 episodes) *Bosch (2015) as Christine Waters (3 episodes) *Life Partners (2014) as Sasha's Mom (voice) *Scandal (2013) as Susan Osborne *Pretty Little Liars (2012-2013) as Dianne Fitzgerald (2 episodes) *Hart of Dixie (2012) as Emily Chase (4 episodes) *Grimm (2012) as Dr. Higgins *Perception (2012) as Judge Trent *Supernatural (2012) as Joyce Bicklebee *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2012) as Leslie Clyborn *NCIS: Los Angeles (2011) as Angela Tully *The Closer (2011) as Emily Dixon *Castle (2010) as Rebecca Dalton *Beginners (2010) as Georgia *Mad Men (2009) as Annabelle Mathis *24 (2009) as Sarah (2 episodes) *Spooner (2009) as Joanne Conlin *Gigantic (2008) as Marguerite Lolly *I'm Paige Wilson (2007) as Shelton *Johnny Kapahala: Back on Board (2007) as Melanie *Criminal Minds - "P911" (2006) TV episode - SSA Katherine Cole *Nip/Tuck (2004-2005) as Andrea Hall (3 episodes) *Commander in Chief (2005) as Grace Bridges (4 episodes) *NYPD Blue (2004-2005) as Brigid Scofield (5 episodes) *8 Simple Rules (2005) as Traci *NCIS (2004) as Lt. Commander Michaela "Micki" Shields *Confession (2004) as Sinner #2 (short) *The Flannerys (2003) as Mary Margaret Flannery *JAG (2002-2003) as Cmdr. Beth O'Neil (3 episodes) *Timecop: The Berlin Decision (2003) as Doc (video) *The Practice (2002) as Melissa Halpern (2 episodes) *Venomous (2001) as Dr. Christine Edmonton Henning (video) *Emeril (2001) as Nora Lagasse (4 episodes) *The District (2001) as Stephanie Pace *Father Can't Cope (2000) as Robin *Providence (2000) as Monica Lang (3 episodes) *Johnny Tsunami (1999) as Melanie *Zoe, Duncan, Jack & Jane (1999) as Mrs. Bean (13 episodes) *The Negotiator (1998) as Lisa Sabian *Dirty Little Secret (1998) as Ellie Ramer *Cybill (1997) as Julia Bishop (4 episodes) *Fired Up (1997) as Roberta York *Any Place But Home (1997) as Roberta Dempsey *Ellen (1996) as Sarah *Picture Perfect (1995) as Vicky Walters-Thomas *The Colony (1995) as Leslie Knowlton *Joe's Life (1993) as Sandy Gennaro (11 episodes) *Camp Wilder (1992-1993) as Ricky Wilder (19 episodes) *Ulterior Motives (1993) as Erica *Baby Talk (1991-1992) as Maggie Campbell (23 episodes) *Deception: A Mother's Secret (1991) as Amanda Milner *Life Goes On (1990-1991) as Gina Giordano (2 episodes) *Perry Mason: The Case of the Ruthless Reporter (1991) as Cassie Woodfield *Revealing Evidence: Stalking the Honolulu Strangler (1990) as Sydney Westin *Open House (1989-1990) as Laura Kelly (24 episodes) *Duet (1987-1989) as Laura Kelly (54 episodes) *Those She Left Behind (1989) as Sue Grimes *Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color (1988-1989) as Ellen Whitley (2 episodes) *Scared Stiff (1987) as Kate Christopher *Kate & Allie (1986) as Holly *Another World (1983-1985) as Sally Spencer Frame Hobson Ewing (23 episodes) *Ryan's Hope (1982-1983) as Amanda Kirkland (15 episodes) 'PRODUCER' *Ulterior Motives (1993) - Co-Producer *Night of the Warrior (1991) - Co-Producer 'WRITER' *Grimm (2013) - 1 episode 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses